


Come Here.

by scarletjoysword



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletjoysword/pseuds/scarletjoysword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura have the house to themselves for a couple of hours. Times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here.

“C’mere,” she whispered.

Laura looked behind her shoulder, glancing at the girl, but then turned back to the computer screen.

“You finish that book? The one with the skull on it?”

“Mmm,” Carmilla hummed. “Cupcake, c’mere,” she repeated.

Laura turned around to catch another glimpse, double taking at the body breathing loudly. The book had been pushed onto the floor, the front and back cover facing up, white lines racing down the used binding.

Carmilla’s shoulders rose in another inhale, but even through her nostrils the exhale could be heard across the room. Carmilla’s shoulders didn’t fall, and instead she ran her hands down the tops of her legs. Out of nervousness or seduction, Laura wasn’t sure.

But she knew the game Carmilla wanted to play quite well.

Laura smiled.

“What was it about, again?” Laura asked, tilting her head. She pushed her chair aside and joined Carmilla on the salon’s leather couch. “Something about Freud?” Laura looked down at the black nail polish on Carmilla’s fingernails, and began to pick at the chipped paint on the girl’s thumb.

“Mmm.” Carmilla placed her fingertips on the muscle of Laura’s forearm. “An essay on the co-existing forces of love and hate. One of my favourites.”

Laura snorted, staring at the trail Carmilla was drawing in her arm hairs. “Isn’t that a little cliché, even for you?”

Carmilla lifted her hand. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“ _I hate you, but I love you_ ,” Laura said in her best Carmilla voice, getting closer to the vampire’s silver skin, staring at the lips that turned into a puppy-like frown.

“It’s not cliché, it’s psychology.”

“Oh?” was all Laura could say through the smile she wasn’t trying to hide anymore.

“They make us act irrationally. They cloud our judgment. They’ve sparked wars, poetry, empires.” Carmilla put her hand against Laura’s chest, feeling the thump of her heart against her ribcage, resting it there before looking up into Laura’s eyes. “Makes our heart race.”

Carmilla watched Laura take her lower lip between her teeth, but stole it from her when she pushed her own lips on Laura’s.

Laura let out a throaty chuckle mid-kiss, which Carmilla echoed in a smile.

“ _Dork_ ,” Laura whispered against Carmilla’s lips.

Carmilla leaned on the backs of her hands before throwing a leg over to the other side of Laura’s torso.

“You love it.” She was right. Laura adored the romanticism of her 300 year old vampire.

Carmilla’s hand swam down to the button of Laura’s pants, and Laura let out a halfway sigh, halfway moan.

“Carm,” she tried to detach her lips, only for Carmilla to start working on the girls neck. “Laf and Perry. They might--”

“They went out for groceries,” she breathed on Laura’s pulse point. “And since campus is in armageddon right now, I think we can assume they’ll be gone for a few hours.”

Laura breathed a shaky moan in response to a hand rubbing between her thighs, over the denim of her jeans.

In the excitement, one of Laura’s hands left Carmilla’s face and travelled down to the button of her own pants, or at least, tried to before she was caught.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Carmilla said, staring at Laura undoing the button of her own pants, with an excited smile.

Laura threw her hands up in jest. “Well, you’re taking your sweet time and I-- _oh_.”

As Laura was focusing on the tangent she was about to go on, Carmilla had undone the pants’ button and zipper and dipped her hand underneath the fabric of Laura’s panties.

“You were saying?” Carmilla grinned, applying more pressure in her fingertips, preventing the girl to answer in anything but a moan.

Carmilla began rubbing wide circles up and down Laura’s center, slowly, of course, because that was the vampire’s trademark. She never took her pants or underwear off. Instead, Laura darted her eyes between the hand flexing and unflexing in her underwear, and the owner of the hand biting her lip in focus, listening to Laura’s breathing become heavier with sharper inhales.

Laura put her hands on Carmilla’s shoulders in a subtle attempt to accelerate Carmilla’s hand, but ultimately failed. Frustrated, Laura grabbed onto Carmilla’s wrist at more forceful attempt to reach the relief she needed, but Carmilla only resisted and smiled.

“Eager?”

“Very.”

Carmilla smiled, and suddenly her fingers began to move faster, this time in more localized circles around her clit. Laura’s back left the back of the leather couch in an arch, widening the space between her legs to give Carmilla more access.

Carmilla, suddenly annoyed by the lack of mobility, dragged Laura’s jeans down to her knees, but didn’t even think about moving her hand. She wasn’t _that_ cruel.

“Carm, I--” Laura moaned, her eyes squeezing shut.

“Look at me, Laura. Look at me.”

Carmilla dragged Laura’s panties down her legs. Laura opened her eyes to see what Carmilla was going to do next.

Carmilla shuffled down to Laura’s torso, lifting her shirt to kiss right beneath her belly button. She took the rest of Laura’s pants off and settled in between Laura’s legs. “I want you to look at me when you come.”

Carmilla licked Laura’s length, resulting in a tight, high pitched scream from the girl. She flicked her clit one before working on Laura’s favorite spot again, only this time with her tongue. Laura ground into Carmilla’s face, hovering above the couch, since her sweat was making her skin stick to the leather. She flipped Carmilla’s hair to one side of her face so she could watch the girl pushing her into pleasure. She pulled her head in closer.

“Carm, I-- fuck, I’m gonna come.”

Carmilla wrapped her lips around the girls clit and sucked, sending the girl into oblivion. Her thighs twitching as the pleasure spread from her center to the bottom of her stomach to everywhere else. Carmilla licked slower circle around the girl’s clit to prolong the orgasm, until Laura fell on to the leather couch in a heavy-breathing lump.

Laura let out a breathy chuckle, and put her forearm against her forehead, her chest still heaving. “Oh my God.”

Carmilla worked her way back up Laura’s body, kissing the insides of her thighs, then her stomach, then her chest, before nuzzling into Laura’s neck.

“What is it?”

“We’re still clothed!”

Carmilla snorted. “What?”

“We just had sex, I didn’t even get to see any of you.”

Carmilla smiled. “Well, you didn’t exactly put an effort into taking any of my clothing off.”

“Well, it’s hard to stay focused when your hand is shoved down my pants.”

Carmilla considered it. “Okay, that’s fair.”

Laura chuckled, and kissed the vampire’s forehead. “C’mon,” she said, beginning to stand. “We’re going upstairs,” Carmilla stared at the girl’s curves. She hadn’t put her pants on yet. “I’m not sure how long this is going to take.”

And Laura was off, running up the stairs toward their bedroom. When the vampire finally reached their bedroom, Laura was lying on the bed against her elbows, having shed the shirt and bra she was wearing onto the floor.

Carmilla lifted the t-shirt she was wearing over her head, and peeled the pants she was wearing off before throwing them to the side.

Laura bit her lower lip as she took the sight of her girlfriend in: sheer black lace masquerading as a bra and panties was all that clung to the vampire’s muscles.

Laura leaned forward and silently stuck a finger out in a “come hither” motion.

“C’mere.”

\-----

Later, when Carmilla was the one who couldn’t catch her breath, she heard a knock at the bedroom door. They figured sometime between the third and the fourth time, Perry and Laf came back

“We’re not decent,” Carmilla shouted out, smiling a little.

Perry’s voice answered back. “I know! I mean...uh, you left something downstairs. I’ll just leave it outside the door.”

The pair exchanged confused glances before Laura jumped from under the sheets and cracked the door open.

“Oh my goodness,” Laura gasped.

“What is it,” Carmilla asked, sitting up.

Laura turned around, holding a neatly folded pair of jeans and panties. Specifically, _Laura’s_ jeans and panties that she forgot to bring back upstairs when they had changed venues.

Carmilla shrugged. “Well, it’s not like they didn’t already know.”

Laura, horrified, placed the pants on a dresser, and made her way back to the bed. (Mostly because she wasn’t ready to stand any of LaFontaine’s jabs just yet).

“How much time do we have until dinner?” Laura crawled under the comforter, inbetween Carmilla’s arms.

“Hour and a half.”

“Just enough time for a nap.”

Carmilla smiled and kissed Laura’s temple before tangling their legs together to share the warmth they had.

“Carm?” Laura mumbled, as sleep came closer and closer.

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!
> 
> my tumblr: hollsteinz.tumblr.com


End file.
